


Marinette runs Miraculous RPG

by loverdrive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Miraculous RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverdrive/pseuds/loverdrive
Summary: "Jealous?", — Chat answered with a shit-eating grin, — "Yeah, you should be. She's a cat-ch.""You two stop being ridiculous! Chat, if you are going to pun during the game I swear to all the fattest and ugliest of eldritch cannibal Gods, I'll skin you alive and make a nice fashionable coat out of you, so your pretty face will be dangling just near my ass!"Marinette invited her boyfriend, Chat Noir and also Alya and Nino to playMiraculous Role-playing Game.This is a shameless marichat fanfic that doubles as an example play and rule explanation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Marinette runs Miraculous RPG

“Since when are you hanging with Chat Noir?” , — Alya asked, confused and insulted that her best friend kept this fact a secret from her.

Marinette took a last bite of her whopper and replied: “All the deets later. Let’s focus on the game. Who do you want to play?”

“There’s no Fox yet, so I guess I’m gonna be Ladybug. Not that Fox is cooler than LB or anything, I just...”

“Relax. You don’t betray your crush on the red-and-black by wanting to play as the Fox. And it’s not like she’ll ever know, right?”, — Marinette could barely keep herself from laughing out loud, — “Besides, Chat Noir is the hottest of all Paris-”

She was interrupted by a knock on her trapdoor.

“Speak of the Devil… Come in, kitty!” , she said and a moment later Chat Noir landed next to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I still can't believe you kept this a secret from me." , the redhead frowned.

"Jealous?", — Chat answered with a shit-eating grin, — "Yeah, you should be. She's a cat-ch."

"You two stop being ridiculous! Chat, if you are going to pun during the game I swear to all the fattest and ugliest of eldritch cannibal Gods, I'll skin you alive and make a nice fashionable coat out of you, so your pretty face will be dangling just near my ass!"

"I bet you would good in it, purr— Okay, okay, I'll stop"

"Now pick your playbook. Ladybug is already taken, so you're left with the Black Cat, Serpent or the Bee”.

“Hm, but there are more heroes. Where are the others?”

“That lovedrive guy hasn't made playbooks for others yet. The Fox and the Mouse should arrive pretty soon, though. Wait, they’re supposed to be published today… Okay, just pick one of those we have”.

“Then I’ll be boring and take Chat Noir. It’s a shame I can’t play as Multimouse. She’s cute.”

Marinette’s face instantly became red, but she was saved by Alya, who pulled out her phone and announced: “Nino will be here in a few minutes. He’s going to play the Snake because why not”.

When everyone gathered, at last, after some discussion, friendly banter (and at least half a gallon of water sprayed into Chat’s face), Marinette started: “Okay, character creation is simple. You’ve already picked your playbooks, so just mark four dots at the Skills and come up with some interesting ideas for your character.”

* * *

“Okay”, — Marinette said. — “Who are you, folks?”

“I’m Chat Noir, your boyfriend, you forgot already?”, — Chat smirked and immediately got some water sprayed in his face. When will this kitty learn?

“I mean, who are your characters? Also, Chat, please stick around after the game, I need some measurements.”

“Of course, princess. What measurements do you need?”

“I still want that coat. And you aren’t particularly interested in changing my mind, as I see.”

“Okay-okay, I’ll stop, I promise!”, — Chat gasped with a terrified look on his face, — “So, I’m Adrien and I’m just a regular kid, I guess.”

Marinette and Alya raised their brows, but didn’t say anything.

Marinette chuckled: “Yes, it is the prodigy reference. So, how did you get your Miraculous?”

“Well, it just appeared in my room one day, and that’s it.”, — Chat shrugged. Well, he was telling the truth.

“So, you don’t know why you were chosen?”

“Yup. Or nope. Yes, I don’t know why I was chosen.”

“Okay. Alya?” , — Marinette switched her gaze to the redhead.

“So… My name is Bridgette, I’m a veteran of some kind of special forces and sometimes all this heroic life gets a bit too much.”

“Uhm, veteran? Okay. How old are you?”

“Mid-twenties or something, I guess.”

“Okay, that’s interesting, to say the least. Nino?”

“Uhm… Idk what my name is, but I’m a perceptive musician that uses mask for authority”

“You should have a name.”

“Give me one, then, I suck at naming!”

“How about Jose?”

“Cool. Jose it is, then.”

* * *

“So, what were you doing when the first akuma attacked? It was somewhere around 1200 PM.”

“I’m a schoolboy, so I was at school.”

“I was in the gym.”

“I was sleeping. I’m a DJ, I work at night, okay?”

“Cool. Look at the bottom of your playbook. It says “make a Fortune roll”, which basically means, roll a number of dice to your Doom halved, rounded down. You all have zero Doom, so just roll two dice and pick the highest.”

“Fuck! Two!”, — Alya frowned in defeat

“Hey, relax. That’s not the end of the world. So, you were pumping iron, maintaining your body in good shape when you heard a loud crash, then another, then screams. Too close to be comfortable. Before you could react, a nearby wall was smashed into pieces and a hulking figure, way too muscular to be human, moving on its arms like a gorilla appeared through the mist of dust and debris. That… thing looks at you, its eyes full of rage and animosity. What ya gonna do?”, — Marinette said with a devilish grin.

“Fan-fucking-tastic. Well, I'm gonna run as fast as I can!”

“So, you want to Evade its gigantic fists, right? That’s going to be a Desperate position and Standard effect — if it catches you, you’re fucked, but if you’re fast enough, you’ll probably get away. You have zero points in Evade, so roll two dice and pick the lowest.”

“So… Oh, fuck! It’s two again! Ladybug is supposed to be lucky!”

“So, the thing grabs you, like the Stoneheart grabbed Chloe and we cut to… Adrien?”

“Four.”, — Chat said, victoriously.

“So, what is your choice? You can transform without compromising your identity or you weren’t in the middle of something important?”

“Alya’s in danger, so I’ll pick the first one. I’ll run away from the class screaming, despite the teacher’s demands to stay, and as soon as I leave the room, I shout “Plagg, claws out!”, just like my kwami explained to me before”.

“Okay. You can vaguely guess where noises are coming from, but to exactly pinpoint the location you're gonna need to Track the akuma. Controlled, Standard.”

“Can I use… Destroy?”

“Well, you can smash some of the school property, but that ain’t gonna help you find the akuma.”

“Okay… Then I use my enhanced hearing to Track that fucker down. Six! I’m on fire today! Bridgette, cat-valry is on the way!”

“You pounce to a sprint towards the battleground. Meanwhile… Jose?”

“Five. I guess I hadn’t that much sleep and sleep is something important.”, — Nino replied, faking a yawn.

“Cool. Drowsy, you wake up and glance out of the window — there’s a big brute clenching a young woman in his fist, smashing everything down with his other arm.”

Nino shrugged: “I don’t know what’s the correct phrase for transforming into a snake, so… I shout the phrase that I’m supposed to shout and dive out of the window to help the redhead dudette.”

“Who said I’m a redhead? I’m brunette.”, — Alya objected

“Then I dive out of the window to help the brunette dudette.”

* * *

“So, you both arrive at the scene roughly at the same time. Alya, sorry, Bridgette, you’re still in his iron grip. What ya gonna do?”

“I can be very scary when I want to. I want to Command him to let me go.”

“You can see it in his eyes. He may be big and strong, but he’s really just an insecure coward. It’s a Desperate position, but Great effect — if you piss him off, he’s going to hurt you, badly, but if you succeed — he’ll abide.”

“What’s fucking wrong with me today?! One! Fucking one!”

“Oh, I completely forgot. You can Push your luck, either by marking two Doom or by taking the Devil’s Bargain.”

“So… What is your Bargain, Devilinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Not for long. She’s going to be Devilinette Noir soon!”, — Chat interjected and it made Marinette smile.

“Hm… Let me see. Okay, I guess to scare an akuma, you’ll need to summon your magical powers, so no matter the result — Hawk Moth is going to get suspicious of you.”

“Fuck that. I’ll just take Doom. A-and… Six, baby!”

“So, the brute carefully lets you go and takes a step back. Furthermore, his bulging muscles seem to deflate a little, but make no mistake: he is still a fucking giant.”

Chat Noir smirked and placed a hand on his baton: “I’m going to Destroy this man’s whole career”

“Well, he’s scared, but you still are going to fight recklessly, so it’s Risky, Standard. If you were to Brawl, that’d be Controlled, but Limited”.

“Okay… Five. That’s three dice, how I didn’t get a six?!”

“Shit happens, kitty. So, what is your choice? Complication, harm or desperate position?”

“Uhm… I don’t know, Harm, I guess.”

“Okay. So, you launch your attack at the monster, managing to hit him with your baton, hard, but he catches you by your legs and smashes you into the ground. If you were a mere mortal, you’d be fucking dead, but since you’re masked — it’s moderate harm. Your left arm is dislocated, you can’t use it properly and it hurts like hell.”

“Meowch!”

“So, Jose, are you gonna help him? What’s your superhero name, by the way?”

“I don’t know. I actually like the Serpent. I guess I’ll leave that.”

“Cool. So, Chat is smashed into the ground, the monster is concussed and clutching his head. What ya gonna do?”

“Hm, I’ll charge and dropkick the fucker in the face to let my dude escape. I guess that counts as a Brawl?”

“Sure it does. Sounds pretty Risky, if you ask me.”

“So-o… Five! Hm…” — Nino takes a look at the player reference, — “I pick a complication.”

“Okay, so, you manage to distract the brute to let the Chat escape (or get back into fight), but the monster smashes his fist blindly into a nearby building, breaking down the wall! Someone inside screams, no, wails “No-o! Grandpa!”, but you—”

“Fuck that shit. Second chance! I want to pick a reduced effect this time.”

“Okay. Mark five Doom. So, as I said, you manage to distract the brute, but he dodges the blow and it doesn’t do much damage. He’s still distracted, though. A-and…. that’s when Ladybug shows up.”

“I’m kinda late to the party, so I’ll summon my Lucky Charm from the get go.”

“Hm...”, — Marinette frowned for a moment — “So, you launch your yoyo into the air and you get… A red-and-black blanket.”

“What the fuck I’m supposed to do with it? Oh, I sound just like the real Ladybug.”, — Alya chuckled

“As you stand there, confused, the monster is aiming to crush Jose with his giant fist.”, — Marinette chuckled, rose over the table and looked Alya directly in the eyes, — “What ya gonna do?”

“I’ll just throw that thing right into his face!”

“Hm, I don’t really know what to roll here, so… Just make a fortune roll. Let’s see how it goes.”

“Uhm… I have two Doom, so one die, right?”

“Right.”

“Five!” — Alya exclaimed, excitedly.

“So, the blanket lands on its face, enveloping it and blinding him. He screams comically and deflates — he’s now around the size of a regular dude, not even that buff.”

“I’m going to tackle the fucker to the ground! I don’t care if I can Brawl or not”, — Chat Noir exclaims.

“Cool. Since he’s distracted, doubly so, you get +1D (but your arm is dislocated, that’s -1D, so still zero) and it’s Controlled position, Great effect.”

“One. Fuck, I’m going to risk it! A-and… God dammit! Two!”, — Chat was getting frustrated.

“You don’t want to push your luck?”, — Marinette suggested with a smirk

“Yeah, and roll three this time? No way.”

“Understandable. So, he manages to wrestle you away and get rid of the blanket on his face. Then, he sprints away, far faster than humanly possible.”

“Not so fast!”, — Alya exclaims, — “Let's catch him!”

“So, you’re all going for him?”

“Yes!”, — everyone said in unison

“Cool. That sounds like Group action. You Track him, right? God, this game needs a skill like Traverse or something, I’m gonna tell that loverdrive guy about it.”

“Yeah, sounds like Track”, — Alya said, — “I guess Chat will lead the way?”

“Can’t see why not. A-and...”

“Wait a second.” — Marinette raised her hand — “Position and effect, remember? He’s ungodly fast, so that’s Limited effect… Hm, you know what? Tracking him down is a four-segment clock.”

“So, how does that work, dudette?”, — Nino asked, a bit confused

“Well, pretty simple. If you succeed with Limited effect, that’s 1 tick, Standard is 2 and Great is 3. When the clock is filled — you find the guy.”

“Doesn’t seem that brave, huh”, — Chat chuckled

“Well, that’s what I called him. Why not? He was brave when he was big and strong, and now he’s running away. Okay, so what are you going to do?”

“Hm, I changed my mind. I’ll not go sprinting after him” — Alya said — “I’ll tune on the police frequency and listen, maybe they’ll spot that guy.”

“And I’ll check the internet.” — Nino chimed in — “People always post about strange people they see, right?”

“I’m still going after him. Risky position, Limited effect, right? Six.”

“Okay. So, you run after him, but you lose his sight somewhere in the Quartier latin.” — she glanced at Alya and Nino, — “You two. What you two are doing probably requires just a fortune roll”.

Nino frowned: “Oh… Two.”

Alya: “Three… Fuck.”

“The complication is pretty obvious. You two stayed behind, so you’ll need to catch up with Chat.”, — Marinette said and returned the spotlight to the handsome leather-clad hero “So… What ya gonna do?”

“I could Search the whole area… Wait. I have an enhanced smell.”

“That’s unrealistic! Cats don’t have one!”

“Yeah, and dating a cat-themed teenage superhero who has a magical jewel is totally realistic, right?”

“Yeah… Right. Okay, so you want to use your enhanced smell to try to track him down again?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, controlled position, but still a limited effect. Paris has a pretty colorful odor, so I don’t know if you’d be able to instantly recognize the akuma’s smell.”

“Okay… Another six!” — I’m on fire today! Who even thought that I’m an avatar of bad luck? I’m surely not.

“Two down, two to go. So, your nose leads you towards an abandoned theatre.”

“There’s no abandoned theatre in the Latin Quarter!”, — Chat interjected, offended by Mari’s lack of knowledge about her own city.

“Who cares? This version of Paris is supposed to be more gothic and mysterious. So, are you gonna to enter the building or wait for Ladybug and Serpent?”

“Don’t lose him!” — Alya and Nino shouted in unison.

“Okay, I enter the building.”

“So, you enter and you instantly feel… Off. It’s pretty chill here, way colder than outside. It smells of dust and copper and… and that’s it. You don’t smell anything else, even yourself, your footsteps don't make any sound — this place feels like it’s detached from reality.”

“Oh crap… Exactly what I need right now. Okay, I’m going to search the building.”

“That’s pretty Risky — you don’t know what lurks in the shadows here, but you know it’s nothing good. Standard effect, though. It’s not that big and with your enhanced sight you’ll do it reasonably quickly.”

“Okay.. So, lowest of two d6…. One. Of course. Fuck that, I’m pushing my luck, give me my Doom. Three! Ugh, the kwamis are punishing me for my hubris!”, — Chat whined and Marinette couldn’t restrain a chuckle — that was just too adorable.

“Well, you find him. Well, to be more certain, you find a plastic bag wrapped tightly around your head. You gasp for air and… What ya gonna do?”

“I’m going to wrestle with him, trying to get him off!”

“That’s going to be Desperate — a few moments and you’ll pass out.”

“Okay, I’m fucked. Here goes nothing… Oh, of course. Two” — Chat sighed in defeat and went to hug Marinette.

“You still can re-roll, you know?”

“Oh… Right. Let’s try again.”

The dice spin on the table. Finally, one shows six. Another one shows six too.

“That was close! God, the only time in my life I was in so much tension was when me and LB were trapped in that container trap that the Dark Owl devised. Ugh, whipped cream. Who even tries to drown people in WHIPPED CREAM? Why are real life villains are way more goofy than yours, Marinette?”

“Well, thank all the gods that I’m not Hawkmoth, kitty. So. You elbow him in the stomach and his grip weakens for a moment, just enough for you to break free. And that’s when Ladybug and Serpent show up.”

“Hell yeah! We gang up on him!”

“Sounds like a group Brawl. Who’s going to lead the way?”

“Ladybug, of course” — Chat Noir states, matter-of-factly.

“Then, everybody, roll your Brawl, we’ll use the best result and Alya will mark doom for each 1-3 roll.”

“Wait, seriously, nobody took Brawl? We’re supposed to be punching people in the faces, dudes!” — Nino exclaimed, looking at Alya’s and Chat’s charsheets. They both just shrugged.

“Six.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Yeah, right. Alya, mark two Doom.” — Marinette paused for a second, thinking of what should happen next — “So, you wrestle the fucker to the ground and you break the gym bracelet on his hand, releasing an akuma”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” — shouted Alya, almost perfectly mimicking the real Ladybug’s voice.

“Sorry, Alya, in this game you need to take a Miraculous Cure special ability”

“Wait, what? This game sucks. Totally unrealistic.”

“Well, it’s not exactly accurate, but that leads to some interesting things — you at least need to actually consider the collateral damage, unlike our heroes” — she glanced at Chat with a grin.

* * *

After a small brake, all four friends gathered at the table again.

“So, let’s wrap it up. Chat, uh, sorry, Adrien — you got into some trouble for ditching your classes, but given the circumstances, the dangerous akuma and all that jazz — you only got a week of detention.”

“Huh, it does sound like a real school in Paris” — Alya chuckled.

“I know, right? Okay. Jose, you’ve overslept your gig. Sorry, superhero life is demanding. Anything else you want to do before we end this session?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“Okay, then the juicy part. XP.”, — Marinette continued.

Chat started: “Well, I did address a challenge with force and violence.” — Marinette nodded and gestured “two”, — “Okay, two XP. I did get a detention, right? So, one more. And I suffered from pretty bad luck. So, four total, right?”

“Yeah. Alya?”

“I don’t think I did anything particularly creative or led the way, so… No XP for that.”

Marinette objected: “Well, you did lead the way in the final brawl.”

“Okay, 1 XP. Cool. And I think I deserve two for my bad luck.”

Marinette rubbed her chin and nodded.

“But I didn’t struggle with any issues caused by my mask.”

“You will at the next session. You have a helluva mess to clean up.” — Mari said with a grin — “Okay, Nino?”

“No wisdom or deception here, no mask, so…. One for bad luck?”

“Tough, but fair. Okay, the next game is next Sunday. Cool?”

“Cool” — everyone agreed.


End file.
